Betrayal of Trust
by Mercedes Aria
Summary: Evil lurks in the shadows... And the one closest to him will be the first to betray him. P/C Please R&R. Thanx!
1. Prologue

Betrayal of Trust  
  
All usual disclaimers apply. Paramount owns Star Trek. Non cannon characters are mine.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Why me?" Beverly Crusher directed the question to the darkness before her.  
  
"I'm partial to redheads," was the cool, clipped reply.  
  
There was movement amongst the shadows and a figure finally broke forth.  
  
Beverly found herself face to face with a girl who appeared to be barely older than sixteen, but that could have been yet another illusion. The girl's hair was as fiery as the Doctor's, pulled into a tight ponytail that hung past her trim waist. Sharp blue eyes took in every minute detail and gave no hint to her thoughts.  
  
She stepped toward Beverly. Her crisp black uniform crackled with the motion.  
  
"I am Jacklynne."  
  
Beverly nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"I wish it were under better circumstances." An ear cuff glinted in the minimal light of their surroundings.  
  
The older woman's eyes narrowed. "You're human aren't you?"  
  
Jacklynne smiled slightly. "Down to my very last DNA strand."  
  
Beverly returned her aloof smirk.  
  
Jacklynned turned from the Doctor and reached her black gloved-sheathed hands into the shadows. She produced a small piece of technology, no larger than a fist and handed it to the Doctor.  
  
"This is it?" Beverly raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see."  
  
The girl faced her again and they locked gazes; an unspoken conversation transpired between them.  
  
"What does Captain Picard mean to you?" Jacklynne asked suddenly.  
  
The question was unexpected and Beverly hesitated. In another time, under different circumstances, the younger girl would have been giggling as she spoke, starry-eyed over the prospect of romance on the flagship of the Federation.  
  
There was no giggling and no romance. This was a question of the utmost importance; a question of life or death.  
  
Beverly pursed her lips together. She leveled her gaze with the girl's. Her eyes focused her answer and made sure there was no misunderstanding.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Jacklynne raised her chin and drew in a deep breath.  
  
"What would you do for him?"  
  
There was no hestitation this time. The answer was quick and precise.  
  
"Anything."  
  
Abruptly, the girl spun on her heel, turning her back completely to the Doctor. Beverly did not move.  
  
Silence stalked the space between them. Tension mounted to a tangible height.  
  
Finally, in a clear, singular tone, Jacklynne said,  
  
"Even if it means betraying his trust?"  
  
An effervescent particle of doubt flashed in the doctor's eyes, but the fire of loyalty and determination vanquished it instantly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Where is this going? Who is Jacklynne? Why is Beverly secretly meeting with her? Please help me out. Where you would like to see the story go? Let me know. Story to be kept PG. 


	2. The Emissary

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to Altra Palantir for her help in getting my brain working to continue this. I am greatly indebted to her. Betrayal of Trust is also up on my mom's Beverly Crusher website, which I would recommend that all P/C fans check out. One of the Living is also archived there. I've made special graphics to go along with the stories and hopefully a picture of Jacklynne will be up soon. The Last Rose- A Beverly Crusher Art Site http://the_last_rose24.tripod.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They prowled at the fringe of his subconscious, searching for a way to get in. They felt carefully for a vulnerable locale. It should not be hard for he was not aware that they existed. They snickered. He was not prone to the superstitious beliefs of those on his ship. Logic, reason, common sense, sanity- the very things that lay at the core of his person would be his undoing. By the time he realized that they existed beyond urban legend, it would be too late. They arrogantly grinned. Nothing could save him. They were the Stealth. The Shadow Killers.  
  
Chapter 1:The Emissary  
  
"Is everything alright, Jean-Luc?"  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard glanced up at his breakfast companion with a startled expression.  
  
"Yes, quite." He smiled but his thoughts still tried to pin down the previous night's dreams that eluded him.  
  
"Your tea is getting cold." Dr. Beverly Crusher carefully folded a napkin into a triangle and laid it across her lap.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The silence that penetrated the air disturbed him. He looked at Beverly, waiting for her to speak, the Doctor had no intention of attempting to carry on a conversation; her attention was focused on the cloth in her lap. A frown marred her elegant features.  
  
She rarely spoke anymore, at least not to him. She did chat with him over breakfast every morning, a tradition they still kept, but the conversations were empty and often strained. Though her words were many, they led him down rabbit trails and told him nothing. She had distanced herself from him to such a degree that he hardly knew her anymore and her indifference stung. He still tried to hold the last threads of their friendship together, but they slipped through his fingers like water through a sieve.  
  
The sound of a chair being pushed across the floor shattered the stillness. Beverly stood up and carelessly tossed her napkin onto her plate.  
  
Without a word, she moved towards the door.  
  
"Beverly."  
  
She stopped and looked back.  
  
He didn't want to be alone. Something terrifying clawed at his mind with every waking moment; only her presence seemed to subdue it.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
She saw the desperation in his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched- a quirk that had been recently acquired. It bothered her.  
  
"I have to get ready to meet the Chancellor," she replied. She turned again and walked out the door.  
  
He stared at the closed door of his quarters. She was gone. He closed his eyes. A shadow crossed the threshold of his mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
They met again in the corridor, both on their way to the Transporter Room. No words were exchanged as Beverly fell into step with him.  
  
Picard cleared his throat and stole a side-glance at her. She seemed pensive, though her expression gave no indication as to why. Despite her aloofness towards him- at least he thought it was towards him- her company immediately eased his mind and returned the confidence that seemed to be ebbing away.  
  
"Looking forward to this little diversion?" The question hung in the air.  
  
Her reaction was delayed. Beverly turned to look at him as though it came as a surprise that he had spoken to her.  
  
As simple of a question as it was, the Doctor appeared to give the question serious consideration before replying.  
  
She smiled, but it wasn't the same smile that Picard was so familiar with. It was tainted with something alien. He dismissed the thought and tried to focus on her answer.  
  
"Yes, of course," she responded. "Any break from the mundane is welcomed."  
  
The silence that seemed to plague them returned. Gratefully, the doors of the Transporter Room slid open and rescued him from having to say more.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
They had been so close- so close to finding a way in. They now knew when his defenses were weakest, his vulnerabilities most exposed. And just as they were about find that gateway. she came. They hissed in aggravation and gnashed their razor-like teeth. Forced to retreat to the sanctity of the dark recesses of the starship, they brooded, bidding their time.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Epsilon Eridani. The sole inhabited planet of the star system, unperturbed by the majestic USS Enterprise orbiting around it, demurely spun on its axis, purposely revolving around its sun. Eridani had remained independent of the Federation or any other alliance since its culture began and its people rarely ventured off world, even though they possessed the technology to do so. Despite self-inflicted isolation, the surreal world welcomed Starfleet officers and scientists to its surface for research purposes and provided a lush haven for the weary galaxy travelers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A small gathering of people stood in the middle of a vast open space near a peculiar edifice several stories high that rose dramatically into the lavender atmosphere. The cylindrical structure spread in a wide semi-circle surrounding a circular stage made of carved manphanite, an indigenous gem reminiscent of Earth's garnet. The wall itself was constructed of an ashy gray material, smooth and seamless, that appeared to be held together without mortar.  
  
The assembly looked on as two figures shimmered into existence, materializing on the platform. Two members of the welcoming party greeted the Starfleet officers. A man dressed in red garments, stepped forward offering them a slight bow. His features were sharp and jagged with shrewdness in his wizened features. A craftiness in his eyes belied the reserved expression of his countenance.  
  
"Welcome to Eridani, Captain Picard," he spoke low in a stilted accent. He turned to Dr. Crusher and inclined his head towards her. "Doctor."  
  
"Thank you, Advisor," Picard returned heartily. He had shaken off the apprehension of his first impression of the Chancellor's second in commander. Mentally, he scolded himself for judging the man as a shady character before he had even spoken to him.  
  
The Advisor motioned to the young woman with him, dressed in a stark black uniform. She stepped forward as he introduced her.  
  
"This is the Chancellor's daughter, the Kal'eeka, Jacklynne Michaela."  
  
Picard couldn't help but take note of the acrid intonation of the man's voice and the disdain so apparent in his eyes. The Kal'eeka extended her hand to Picard first, but the Captain got the impression that she did so only because protocol dictated it so. She was more interested in Dr. Crusher.  
  
"Captain," she said, her voice carried a gentle, fluid lilt. "It is a great honor to meet you. Welcome to our humble world."  
  
"Kal'eeka, it is we who are honored to meet you. Perhaps this will be the beginning of a long friendship between Eridani and the Federation."  
  
She smiled slightly and focused her veiled gaze solely on him. "I know it will be. My father is very eager to learn more about Starfleet and the Federation. And please, call me Jackee."  
  
As she turned her attention to the woman beside him, Picard took the moment to study their hostess. She appeared to be somewhere in her mid-teens, but the youthfulness of her age was concealed behind a visage of ancient wisdom. Her cerulean eyes, cloaked as they were, held many secrets, had seen many things. There was a somber air about her, perhaps even a sadness. The Captain nearly forgot that she was a child, until Beverly said something that brought a luminous smile to the girl's face. Only then did she resemble a juvenile.  
  
The Advisor abruptly cut into the Kal'eeka's conversation and said,  
  
"The Chancellor's awaits your arrival. Please, come with me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
As they followed their host and hostess, Picard took the opportunity to drink in his surroundings. Though Eridani welcomed visitors, particularly those from Starfleet, few had ever been to the tropical planet.  
  
The planet's landscape was a jagged terrain of precipitous, irregular blue mountains and plunging cavernous depressions of bloody crimson. The triplet moons- O'Neill, Sinclair, and Crichton- were just barely visible as crescent slivers peeking into the noonday world.  
  
Despite having been to countless other planets in his long career, Picard was properly awed by this strange world. It reminded him of the fantasy worlds concocted by 20th century writers. He half-expected a fiery dragon to pierce the orchid sky at any moment.  
  
Through Data, Picard had learned that Epsilon Eridani had been one of the first planets colonized by humans during a time when man was still a fledgling at exploring the galaxy beyond his own solar system. The Eridanians of the present were descendants of those first pioneers.  
  
The archeologist in him wished that their stay could be long enough to explore the ruins at Driscon Bay, the site of the first attempt to colonize Eridani. It amazed him that Starfleet had yet to send a team to excavate the relics. What a treasure trove of humanity's Golden Age lay buried beneath centuries of debris. Perhaps, when their visit was concluded Starfleet would show more interest in the world.  
  
Turning his thoughts from the depressing vision of possibly losing a piece of yesteryear, Picard stole a glance at his Enterprise companion. The Doctor was engrossed with an intense conversation with Jacklynne. He watched the two redheads talk, heads bowed and voices lowered to a barely audible level.  
  
The manner in which they spoke struck him as odd, to say the least. For two who had only just met and seemed to have little in common, they had a remarkable ability to converse as seriously and intently as old colleagues might. He continued to observe them as they traveled toward their destination. Every so often their hair would swing together and merge, creating a blazing inferno.  
  
His attention was diverted before he could dwell further on the unusual behavior of his Chief Medical Officer and her new friend. Despite the brilliant sun beaming brightly in the heavens, unimpeded by any clouds, there seemed to be an abnormal number of shadows lurking in the nooks and crannies of Eridanian architecture, both natural and man-made structures. One of the shadows moved. Spindly legs flickered out into the sunlight as if testing its environment. A head, oblong and smooth, lifted slowly, listening. Picard squinted at the spectacle, unable to determine if he was seeing a mirage or something else. He blinked. Whatever it was vanished, presumably back into the recesses of his imagination.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Beverly had separated herself unconsciously from Jean-Luc as she walked with Jacklynne, flanked by guards in colorful uniforms. Just as instinctively, her gaze continually shifted between Jacklynne and the Captain.  
  
The Kal'eeka did not need any telepathic abilities to sense the CMO's unease. She touched Beverly lightly on the arm with gloved fingers.  
  
"They are not foolish enough to move now," she spoke so quietly that Beverly had to strain to hear her.  
  
The Doctor nodded, but was not fully reassured. Her eyes flitted over the shadows that existed in the intense light of day.  
  
As the group near the Chancellor's Abode, a grand yet modest dwelling, Jacklynne began to pull Beverly away from the rest.  
  
Hooded eyes, as cruel and cunning as a serpent's, followed the two.  
  
"Kal'eeka!" A voice so razor-sharp and piercing froze both Jacklynne and Beverly in their steps.  
  
Jacklynne turned with a deliberate slowness. Her eyes narrowed to chilling blue slits that shot icy dart at the Advisor. With an expression of supreme displeasure, she raised her finely arched eyebrows in response.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.  
  
With haughtiness reserved strictly for the Advisor, she answered in a tone that could have petrified a Romulan heart.  
  
"Nowhere that concerns you."  
  
The Advisor was not to be so easily intimidated and raised his chin as he prepared to defy her authority.  
  
Picard, surprised by such blatant disrespect to the young Kal'eeka in front of outsiders, looked to Beverly for her reaction. The Doctor's gaze was steadfastly locked onto the Advisor.  
  
"The Chancellor."  
  
"The Chancellor wished to speak to Captain Picard," Jacklynne severed his argument harshly. "I wish to show Dr. Crusher the Gardens."  
  
The Advisor glanced anxiously at his guests. This was not the impression he wanted to make on Starfleet.  
  
Biting back the strong dislike he held for the Kal'eeka, the Advisor lowered his voice and spoke rapidly in an unknown language.  
  
Jacklynne's eyes darkened a full two shades, obviously infuriated by what was being said to her.  
  
As she responded acridly, Picard stepped over to Beverly and the guards impassively looked on, unruffled by the exchange.  
  
The Captain reached out and caught hold of the sleeve of her jacket, pulling her back slightly from the heated dispute.  
  
"I find it a bit odd," he whispered, "that the Advisor would antagonize the Kal'eeka so. It is my understanding that it's his job to keep up appearances for Eridani."  
  
"Yes," Beverly replied distractedly. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she studied the two before her. "But this discussion is of a personal nature. There's a great animosity between the two."  
  
Picard shortly jerked back from her, letting go of his hold on her coat. Beverly didn't appear to notice.  
  
"How do you know that?" he demanded in a hushed yet forceful timbre. The Beverly he knew was hardly a linguist and relied heavily on the Universal Translator.  
  
"What?" She turned her full attention on him. She seemed disoriented as though he had suddenly awakened her from a deep sleep.  
  
"Oh," she said flippantly once she had recovered her bearings. "Data helped me with basics of Eridanian."  
  
"I see." Picard was by no means satisfied with her answer. Especially since Data had informed him that, aside from a few colloquial and slang variations, Eridanians' had retained their ancestoral English. The android never mentioned that the people had their own language and Data was far too meticulous in his briefings to neglect such a detail. To be sure, Picard was going to interrogate Beverly on her knowledge of the dialect at a later time.  
  
Picard returned his interest to the on-going debate and, for diplomacy's sake, intervened.  
  
"Kal'eeka," he said with a slight smile. "If you are quite sure your father will not mind, I'm sure Dr. Crusher would like very much to see the grounds."  
  
Jacklynne's unmasked surprise that he concurred with her was mirrored in Beverly's features.  
  
The Advisor replaced his disgruntled expression with a blank mask.  
  
"As you wish, Captain. Please follow me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
They sat in a small room encased in shadow.  
  
"Is the Enterprise nearby?" Jacklynne placed a small cylindrical object on the table before her.  
  
"Yes," Beverly confirmed. "She's in orbit."  
  
"Good. Do you have the device?"  
  
"It's right here." The Doctor took a smooth teardrop-shaped compact no larger than a fist out of the folds of her dress uniform.  
  
Jacklynne took it from her and laid it next to the other item. She placed her index finger of her right hand on the teardrops top. It rippled beneath her touch like liquid.  
  
"You've been linked telepathically to Captain Picard once before right?"  
  
"Right." She watched Jacklynne pick up the silver cylinder.  
  
"Are you right-handed or left-handed?" The girl put the same finger on the object's tip. The opposite end popped up.  
  
"Right-handed."  
  
Jacklynne took the Doctor's right hand, palm up, and put the pen's open end against the tip of her index finger. A frown crossed her features. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, then stared at Beverly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The chip isn't necessary. The orb can be used without it."  
  
"But not to its full potential," Beverly reminded her. She smiled reassuringly and patted the girl's shoulder with her free hand. "Jackee, I've run a hundred tests on the samples you sent. I have no qualms about doing this."  
  
"I know," Jacklynne conceded. She applied gentle pressure to the implement. A soft green glow emanated from it. "But it's still kind of weird. I know I feel like a freak walking around with Stealth DNA implanted in my finger."  
  
Beverly laughed ruefully drawing a grin from the girl.  
  
The mood turned serious as the final strains of joy died away.  
  
The device hummed quietly and Beverly felt a bar of light glide over her fingertip. Its heat intensified until it felt like it was searing through her skin. She winced.  
  
Jacklynne lifted the instrument and closed it.  
  
"Alright," she said sliding the orb over to Beverly. "It's fairly simple to use. By running the finger with the chip in it over the orb, you can access all the panels. I can show you more details later"  
  
Beverly nodded. "I have a question about one thing."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Will I be telepathically linked with Jean-Luc?" She wasn't sure if she truly wanted such a connection again, especially after all that happened since Kesprytt.  
  
Jacklynne wrinkled her nose. "Not exactly. Only when the Stealth invade his subconscious will you be able to as well. You won't be able to read his mind or anything. The orb will alert you to their presence and allow you to track Captain Picard's movements and whereabouts."  
  
Beverly sighed in relief.  
  
"It's crucial that the connection be completed tonight," Jacklynne leaned forward, ghostly silhouettes danced across her face. "I can do it if you want me to."  
  
The Doctor's eyes darkened a shade.  
  
"What does the completion entail?"  
  
The Kal'eeka reached into the shadows and pulled out a slender cylinder similar to the one she had used on Beverly.  
  
"It works like your hypospray. Painless. Undetectable. In the same place that your telepathic links were implanted."  
  
Beverly studied the object in Jacklynne's palm, unaware of the lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes.  
  
"Sounds simple enough," she said finally.  
  
Jacklynne smiled. 


	3. Interlude

  
  
He had fallen into a fitful sleep, plagued by strange distorted dreams of living shadows bent on the ruination of "the one". He could feel their frosty breath on the outskirts of his mind, could hear their raspy snickering. He tried to fight them, but how did one go about fighting darkness? Turning his efforts from the struggle against phantoms of the night, he instead grappled to wake up. Or was he already awake?   
  
He was losing the battle when he felt an intense pressure at the base of his skull. It was fleeting- gone the instant it came. The shadows merged and fell away, harmless figments of the mind.  
  
A light touch caressed his cheek as his breathing evened out and settled into a steady rhythm.  
  
  



End file.
